


Nunca

by Necoco_love



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoco_love/pseuds/Necoco_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca había querido del señor White otra cosa que no fuera un poco de aprecio paternal, pero en lugar de eso ahora tenía un perro. Jesse no sabía cuál de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida era más deprimente, pero tenía que dejarlo atrás. Nunca más lloraría por un pasado que no podría cambiar,  y ese fue el último de los nunca que enumeró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca

Nunca había tenido un perro.

Nunca había sentido tanta ausencia de calor. 

Probablemente nunca en su vida había respirado un aire tan limpio como aquél. 

Su vida giraba en torno a montones de nunca que podía enumerar en voz alta de la nada, cuando nadie lo escuchaba, mientras pensaba en todo aquello que durante mucho tiempo había perdido. 

Nunca había ido a la universidad. 

Nunca se había sentido querido por sus padres. Mucho menos apoyado. 

Nunca había querido hacerle daño a nadie, aunque, desafortunadamente, lo había hecho. 

Nunca había ido a la cárcel. 

Nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien que, en retrospectiva, lo había destruido tanto emocionalmente como había sido posible. 

Si lo pensaba, la lista podía seguir su curso natural, y todas aquellas cosas que nunca había hecho, tanto buenas como malas, terminarían por salir a flote en sus pensamientos, y cuando menos lo esperara, lo afectarían de tal manera que probablemente se arrepentiría de todo aquello que nunca podría hacer, y de todo aquello que nunca quiso hacer. Era como estar entre la espada y una pistola y, en su caso, tenía que decantarse por la opción que le resultara menos dolorosa. 

Aquél día el cielo estaba casi como todos los días había estado desde que había llegado: apenas podías notar que era de día porque en el cielo se notaba una figura redonda en el cielo que brillaba, pero su brillo era incluso más tenue que el de la luna por las noches. La ausencia de calor le recordaba a aquella vez en la que había sido enviado a un centro de rehabilitación, y los escalofríos que había tenido que soportar por días mientras su cuerpo se desintoxicaba de todas aquellas drogas que se había metido. 

También le recordó precisamente al carácter de la persona que lo había mandado a dicho centro, pero a veces cuando evocaba su recuerdo deseaba erradicarlo tan pronto como le fuera posible, como si la mera idea de pensar en él le inundara el cuerpo del miedo crudo que era enfrentar la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo, aunque sabía que no iba a volver.

Nunca lo iba a volver a ver. Otra cosa que agregar a su lista.

A veces, mientras dormía, soñaba que quizá, y sólo quizá, quería pensar en que no estaba muerto, pero la idea lo llenaba de terror. Si no lo estuviera, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué diría?   
Ojalá lo supiera. 

Y es que no podía pronunciar un “gracias” después de todo lo que tenía que restregarle en la cara. 

Jesse le dio un sorbo al café que tenía delante. Luego dejó el desayuno intacto en la pequeña mesa de madera y miró a través de una ventana cuyas cortinas grises estaban corridas, de manera que pudiera ver el exterior mientras desayunaba. Nevaba tan delicadamente que si no llevara viendo la nieve caer por casi un año ya, se habría maravillado de lo bonita que, después de tanta desgracia, podía seguir siendo la vida. 

No quería pensar en él, pero de cierta forma muchas cosas en su vida giraban en torno a los hechos ocurridos no hacía poco. A Jesse Pinkman le parecía que habían transcurrido años, casi siglos desde la última vez que se habían enfrentado cara a cara. Pero la cruda realidad era que, cuando mucho, un año había pasado. Deseaba con muchísimo fervor que el tiempo transcurriera a la velocidad de la luz, de manera que, cuando más lejos estuviera de todo aquello, quizá su propia mente dejaría de evocar todos esos recuerdos que quería olvidar. 

Quizá dejaría de tener esas pesadillas por las noches. 

Todd y el niño del desierto. Su hermano y esa marihuana de baja calidad. Gale y la bala que le quitó la vida. Mike y su nieta, que nunca iba a ver ni un peso de lo que su abuelo tanto había trabajado para dejarle. Jane. Andrea y Brock. Combo. Jack y sus amigos. Su propio yo, un año atrás, confinado como rehén entre cuatro paredes.   
Por mucho que tratara de olvidarlo, era factible que dicho pasado nunca dejaría de perseguirlo. 

Y el sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago en una amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios que quería ser incapaz de sentir. Todo empezaba y terminaba con un nombre que no quería recordar; pero incluso ahora, mientras vivía recluso de todo aquél oscuro pasado con las metanfetaminas, tras un año transcurrido, en su buzón aparecía una carta, tan simple como banal, con buenos deseos y una especie de consolación escrita torpemente de la propia mano de Saúl Goodman, como si en el fondo el abogado supiera que Jesse estaría llorando con el recuerdo imborrable de en lo que se había convertido su vida con la llegada de Walter White a ésta y, después, con su muerte.   
Saul podía ser una de las personas más inmorales después del señor White que conocía, pero sabía lo que hacía. 

Jesse dejó escapar un lamento que lo hizo sentir todavía más patético cuando se secó las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas pálidas. La contrariedad de todos los sentimientos que de golpe acudieron a él no conseguían brindarle la tregua suficiente para decidir si se sentía una peor o mejor persona. No iba a negar que, por su cuenta, no podía decirse que hubiera estado libre de pecado. Ser un drogadicto cualquiera que se dedicaba a vender metanfetaminas de―ahora lo sabía―tan baja calidad no era precisamente algo de lo cual ahora podía sentirse orgulloso. 

No conocía otra forma de vivir: No puedes pedirle a un oso polar de un día a otro que aprenda a vivir en el desierto. Jesse ciertamente no podía existir sin sentirse miserable respecto al fracaso en el que sus padres sabían se había convertido, orillándolo a refugiarse en las drogas como si ellas fueran a estar orgullosas del muchacho en el que se había convertido. 

Mas no fue así. Ni siquiera con la llegada del señor White Jesse podía sentirse orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Había logrado muchísimas cosas, por supuesto. Había aprendido a tomar responsabilidades, y probablemente más de química de lo que había aprendido en la escuela, en―irónicamente―las clases del señor White. Había aprendido a vivir y a sobrevivir, lo más importante. Pero, ¿a qué precio? 

Cuando sus ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas miraron a su alrededor, sólo descubrió un vacío, y no precisamente material. No había ni una persona más. Vivía en la austeridad de un pueblo de Alaska, recluido en su propio beneficio para poder evadir la cárcel que resultaba casi segura en Albuquerque. Pero no tenía a nadie. Si antes de conocer al señor White se había sentido tristemente solo, la realidad ahora era incluso más dura de afrontar. Después del señor White ya no le quedaba nada. ¿Cuánto no había perdido por ser leal a la única persona que, a su manera, había reconocido sus capacidades? ¿Y todo para qué? El señor White lo había abandonado también. Quizá no por voluntad propia enteramente, pero a Jesse de nada le servía muerto. 

Pensar en todos esos rostros que no volvería a ver ardía dentro de su pecho. ¿Todas aquellas muertes habían sido necesarias para que él pudiera demostrar, tanto a él como al mundo, que era algo más que un simple drogadicto? Pensaba en Jane y se arrepentía. Pensaba en Combo y se frustraba. Pensaba en Andrea y se culpaba. Pensaba en Brock y se enojaba. En Mike, y gritaba. Pensaba en sí mismo y se resignaba. Pensaba en Gale y deseaba morir. Pensaba en Todd y lo odiaba. 

Y como si se tratase de un círculo vicioso que volvía a empezar cuando parecía haber terminado, pensaba en el señor White. Pensaba en él y lloraba, justo como en esos momentos. No porque lo extrañaba. Sorpresivamente su vida sin él había dado un giro y, aunque solitaria, por lo menos no tenía que vivir con el miedo constante de ser dañado. De que la policía lo encontrara. De que el señor White, en medio de su egolatría, decidiera usarlo meramente como un peón al que podía utilizar a su antojo para conseguir cualquiera que fuera su nueva meta. 

Increíblemente no lloraba por obligarlo a matar a Gale. No lloraba por haber dejado morir a Jane pudiendo impedirlo. No lloraba porque había envenenado a Brock, ni porque había matado a Mike estúpidamente cuando no era necesario. Ni siquiera lloraba por haber tenido toda la intención de matarlo cuando había acudido con Jack para terminar con él y que dejaran de usurpar su tan preciado producto que lo llenaba de orgullo. 

Para Jesse, al final, todas esas cosas formaban parte de un pasado que ya carecía de la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo llorar ahora, producto quizá de la pérdida de los últimos retazos de su inocencia cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Gale. 

Cuando Jesse Pinkman pensaba en Walter White, lloraba. Lloraba porque nunca irían a los go karts juntos. 

No sólo se trataba de los go karts, sino en sí de todo lo que aquello representaba. El rechazo del señor White hacia sus invitaciones para hacer cosas juntos, así fuera ir a tomar un trago, dolían. Su ingratitud quemaba. Su egoísmo calaba. Su ceguera frustraba. Nunca había dejado de verlo como un drogadicto llorón bueno para nada, e incluso cuando había demostrado ser más que eso, el señor White no lo veía. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en su obsesión por conseguir dinero suficiente para su familia que no había sido capaz de ver que, al final, la única persona que le había mostrado más lealtad que su familia junta era al único al que había despreciado como si fuera un perro abandonado al que puedes ignorar haciendo a un lado. 

Y aunque a su desnaturalizada manera lo había salvado de su perdición, el señor White no lo había salvado de él mismo. 

Sus lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas aún incluso después de que arrojara al suelo la carta de Saul. Aún incluso después de que hubiera pasado el mediodía. Jesse trató de parar, puesto que evocar todo un pasado lo convertía en una persona vulnerable, y vulnerabilidad era lo que menos necesitaba. Cerró los puños ante el recuerdo fugaz del señor White tratando de matarlo, pero luego dejándolo ir; ojalá no se hubiera muerto, pero se lo merecía más que Gus. 

Jesse se levantó de la mesa de la cabaña en la que vivía y tomó la carta entre sus manos heladas, decidido a tirarla a la chimenea como si quemarla fuera a quemar de sus memorias el rastro de una vida que había aprendido a despreciar con el paso de los días. Cuando se acercó, el rastro de las lágrimas apenas era perceptible. Vaciló un momento mientras miraba los trozos de madera que había echado por la mañana ser consumidos lentamente, y se despabiló cuando el sonido de un ladrido le anunció que, estúpidamente había olvidado que no estaba solo. 

Un cachorro de husky siberiano totalmente blanco se le acercó desde la habitación contigua, ladrando y mirándolo expectante. Jesse lo miró sintiéndose culpable por haberlo olvidado, pero lo atribuía a la dificultad con la que se adaptaba a su nueva vida. El cachorro volvió a ladrar y ésta vez corrió junto a él, como si tratara de comunicarse con él. Jesse fingió ignorarlo y el cachorro protestó estridentemente, por lo que Jesse terminó por dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa complacida y dejó la carta de nuevo en la mesa, cambiando de opinión tan abruptamente como había aparecido el cachorro. 

Se colocó el gorro que había dejado colgado cerca de la puerta principal. El cachorrillo movió la cola entusiasmado, y dio un salto alegre, ignorando que tan sólo un momento atrás Jesse no había hecho más que sentirse miserable por todas aquellas personas a las que había perdido. 

―Espero que estés preparado para el mejor paseo de tu vida, señor White. 

El cachorro ladró. 

Jesse nunca había tenido un perro. Jesse nunca iba a olvidar su pasado; lo definía. Tenía que aceptarlo como una parte de él mismo, por mucho que le disgustara. Pero nada le impedía comenzar de nuevo, de una mejor manera. Todo comenzaba por dejar de enumerar todos esos nunca que lo perseguían implacablemente, recordándole todo aquello que pudo haber sido y que, sencillamente, no fue. 

Nunca había querido del señor White otra cosa que no fuera un poco de aprecio paternal, pero en lugar de eso ahora tenía un perro. Jesse no sabía cuál de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida era más deprimente, pero tenía que dejarlo atrás. Nunca más lloraría por un pasado que no podría cambiar, y ese fue el último de los nunca que enumeró.


End file.
